Alien Car
by Smarty 94
Summary: After destroying Slimovitz's car again; G ends up taking Slimovitz, Cyborg, Debbie, Kevin, and Rook to the Tetramand Homeworld to get a new car, but OTTO and Overload team up. Meanwhile; Max and Roxanne try to get each other gifts for aniversary presents, but Mesogog ends up attacking.
1. Melting Slimovitz's Car

In Norrisville; a giant monstrous humanoid bear with robotic attachments was destroying the entire city. Luckily; the Red Dragonzord and S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord were trying to stop it.

And G as the GoldDragonNinja was battling Mini Robots with his hammer.

"We can't let that bear destroy the city." said Sonic, "And I'm doing the hard work."

"Please, I'm battling an army." said G.

"Because you laid dibs to the army." said Sonic.

"True. That is also because I wanted to use a new move." G said. "SUPER DRAGON WAVE!"

Soon G shot fire at all the robots melting them.

Sonic was impressed.

"Nice. Now help me out with this bear. Or I'm demoting you to mentally retarded sidekick who's always the target of misfortune." said Sonic, "After all; I'm the leader of the residents when it comes to battling evil."

G groaned.

"You don't have to make threats." G said as he played the Dragondagger.

Sonic smiles.

"I know and I won't do that." Sonic said. "Besides your my second in Command."

He shot wrist lasers at the bear; hurting it a bit.

"Wrist swords." said Sonic.

Swords appeared on the Megazord's wrists. The Megazord started slashing at the bear, injuring it some more.

The Dragonzord swung its tail at the bear.

The attacks hit the bear and it started to fall.

"Time to finish this." said Sonic.

His Megazord started to charge up a very powerful laser attack.

Then the Dragon Zord shot a a fire blast.

The Megazord fired as well.

Both attacks hit the monster, destroying it.

Sonic jumped out the Megazord just as it turned back into the five flyers.

"That was easy." said Sonic.

G looked at Sonic.

"I don't care." He said.

"There's one thing you should care about. That new fire attack of yours melted Slimovitz's car." said Sonic.

G is shocked.

"WHAT!" G shouted.

He turned and saw Slimovitz crying about his melted car.

"Why, why must things happen to my car?" said Slimovitz.

Sonic turned to G.

"You're on your own." Sonic said before running off.

G is sad and went to Slimovitz.

"Hey Slimovitz." G said.

Slimovitz turned and saw G. He got mad and grabbed the dragon by the neck, strangling him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DETAILING I HAD TO PAY FOR!?" yelled Slimovitz.

Sonic was in an alleyway, watching everything.

"Wow, for a scrawny guy, he's very strong." said Sonic.

G broke free from the mad man and smiled.

"Hey I can make it up to you." G said.

Slimovitz is confused.

"How?" He asked.

G smiled.

"I will get you a new car from another planet." G said.

"How so?" said Slimovitz.

"I know some guys who went to another planet to get an alien car." said G.

Sonic scoffed.

"Probably someone from the Italian Mafia or a member of a cartel." said Sonic.

He heard his watch beeping and looked at it.

"Oh yeah, time for me to train Max some more with his new weapons." Sonic said before leaving Norrisville.

Slimovitz smiled.

"You can do that?" Slimovitz asked.

"Yep and you can come." G said.

Slimovitz smiled.

"Okay." said Slimovitz.

The two began to walk off.

"Maybe I should get that car mess cleaned up." said Slimovitz, "Give it to someone who needs it."

"Please, who would want a melted car?" said G.

Back at the pile; a turkey baste touched the liquefied car and sucked it up. The baste was pulled up. It came from a teenager named Shawn (Total Drama Pahkitew Island)

"One zombie fortress coming up." said Shawn.

At the mansion; Spongebob was repairing his spaceships engine.

"Alien tech is very complicated." said Spongebob.

He grabbed a socket wrench and went back to repairing the engine.

"Just a little more improvements and I'll be done." Said Spongebob.

He put the socket wrench away and pulled out a crescent wrench.

Just then he heard G coming and turned to him.

"Melted the principal's car with a new fire based attack?" said Spongebob.

G became shocked.

"How'd you know?" said G.

Spongebob pulled out his cell phone; went on the internet and showed a video of it happening.

G sighed.

"I really need to work on that new attack." G said.

SpongeBob laughed.

"You even destroyed half the city doing that." Said Spongebob.

He looked at his phone.

"Interesting." Said Spongebob.

G became confused.

"What?" said G.

"Apparently; the person who filmed this was a guy named Shawn. A finalist of Total Drama Pahkitew Island." Said Spongebob.

G sighed.

'Well I repaired the city." G said. "So have something I can take Slimovitz to Khoros?"

"Well, I'm almost done repairing my spaceship, so no." said Spongebob.

G is mad.

'Oh come On SpongeBob I promised Slimovitz an alien car and i need something and I always keep my word." G said serious.

SpongeBob realized G was serious and smiled.

He managed to do some more repairing to his spaceship before stopping.

"Finished. So you'd better take the one shaped like a hand." Said Spongebob, "I still need to detail this ship."

G smiled.

"Sure thing." Said G.

He got into a ship that was shaped like a giant hand.

"Now to get Slimovitz and Debbie." G said

However, Cyborg, Kevin, and Rook entered the ship.

"You're not going anywhere without us." Said Cyborg.

G is shocked.

"Where did you three come from?" G asked.

"Shut up and get moving." Said Kevin.

G started up the ship and flew off.


	2. Max's Anniversary

In the training room; Sonic and Max were in fighting stance.

"Ready?" said Sonic.

"You know it." said Max.

Sonic pulled out his katana. Max pulled out the Gosei Weapon Summoner, opened it up, and pulled out a Dragon Sword card. He put it in the device before closing it. A Dragon Sword appeared in thin air and Max grabbed it.

Max smiled.

He charged at Sonic who instantly knocked the Dragon Sword out of Max's hands. He then grabbed it.

"Big mistake. Charging without a plan." said Sonic.

He gave the Dragon Sword back to Max.

They continued to clash swords.

Max smiled.

"Oh I had a plan." He said.

Sonic became confused.

"What was the plan, charge at me like an idiot?" said Sonic.

"Nope." Max said and took an ax card out.

He opened up the Gosei Weapon Summoner and put the card in.

"Snake Ax." Max said before he closed the device, "Ready."

"Summon Snake Ax." Said the device.

A red Snake Ax appeared out of thin air and Max grabbed it.

He then tossed it at Sonic.

The Snake Ax hits Sonic and sends him flying. Luckily; Sonic managed to skid on his feet before tossing the ax back to Max who grabbed it.

"Good one." Said Sonic.

"Thanks." Said Max.

Sonic smiled.

"That is it for today." Sonic said.

Max heard his phone vibrating and picked it up. He saw a text from Roxanne saying 'Hope you remember our anniversary is today.'

Max became shocked.

"That's today?" said Max.

Sonic became shocked.

"You forgot you and your girlfriend's anniversary?" said Sonic.

Max looked at Sonic.

"How was I supposed to remember that it was today?" said Max.

Sonic grabbed Max's phone; did some touching before showing a reminder to Max saying 'Today is yours and Roxanne's anniversary.'

"I could see how." Said Sonic.

Max is shocked.

"Oh man I can imagine what Roxanne would do to me." Max said.

**Cutaway Gag**

Max was against a wall as lots of knifes were surrounding him. A knife nearly hit him in the groin.

Roxanne was very angry and throwing knifes at Max.

"I knew I shouldn't have forgotten the anniversary." Said Max.

He yelped and ducked before a knife could hit him in the head.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Why would someone throw knifes at you for forgetting an anniversary?" said Sonic.

"Well I have another idea." Max said.

**Cutaway Gag**

Roxanne was holding Max by the ankles over a volcano.

"I knew I shouldn't have forgotten the anniversary." Said Max.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"That's twisted." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said Max, "What can I do?"

"Just do what I always do whenever I get relationship troubles. Go to a bar and get drunk." Said Sonic.

Max turned to Sonic.

"You're sixteen years old." Said Max.

"Picture how many years that is by hedgehog standards." Said Sonic.

Max thought about it.

"Good point." He said.

"MORDECAI, RIGBY, ROAD TRIP!" yelled Sonic.

Later; the two were in Max's Ferrari with Mordecai and Rigby in the back.

"Look, you've got nothing to worry about. Just get her something worth lots of money at the last minute, but don't tell her that you forgot. Propose to her if you have to." Said Sonic, "How longs it been?"

Max did some counting.

"Started dating when we were fourteen, now we're 23, so we've dated for nine years." Said Max.

Max then smiled.

"Maybe Rad Dudesman can help." He said.

Sonic felt unsure.

"I don't know. That guy's a cheapskate." Said Sonic.

Mordecai and Rigby became confused.

"Who's Rad Dudesman?" said Rigby.

"Rad Dudesman is the greatest smuggler in the universe. He only works whenever he's paid. Also, he's a trigger happy duck with a death wish bigger than my own." Said Sonic.

"And he is my cousin." Max said.

Mordecai and Rigby became shocked.

"WHAT!?" they yelled.

"Yeah, all the original residents know that. I've never liked the guy due to him always getting every passenger that comes with him on his ship into serious danger." Said Sonic, "Believe me, we were shocked to see that a dog was a cousin with a duck."

Max smiled.

"Hey Rad is a good man and I already called him." Max said, "He said to meet him at the Crimson Dragon Mall."

Later; the four were at the Crimson Dragon's car. Sonic had already drunk six bottles of Samuel Adams, and he was on his seventh.

Mordecai took the bottle away from Sonic.

"I think you've had enough." Said Mordecai, "You're more wasted than a sea lion."

Sonic took the bottle back.

"I'm drinking for when Rad appears." Said Sonic, "Also, I'm a thousand years by hedgehog standards."

"I listen to the bird." A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Rad Dudesman(Ben 10 Omniverse).

"Oh, come on." Said Sonic, "The anti-duck police are here."

Rad leaned to Sonic.

"You completely shot." Said Rad.

Sonic is mad.

Just then Rad heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rad." Max's voice called.

Rad turned and saw Max.

"I was expecting you." Said Rad.

"Yeah? I was expecting a beagle when I met you." Said Sonic.

Rigby groaned.

"We've got to end this." Said Rigby.

"On it." Said Mordecai.

He turned to a Splixion bartender.

"Bartender, a large pitcher of the strongest espresso you've got." Said Mordecai.

The Splixion bartender smiled.

"On it." Said the Splixion.

He split into two copies, and the first one grabbed a large pitcher, tossed it to the second one who put the pitcher under an espresso machine and filled it up. The two Splixions got together and slid it to Mordecai who then put it into Sonic's mouth.

"A big one on the house." Said Mordecai.

Sonic drank the coffee for a good 15 seconds.

Rad turned to Max.

"What this all about?" said Rad.

"I forgot my anniversary with Roxanne. And I need a last minute gift." Said Max.

Rad smiled.

"Well Max I can help and seeing is that your family it is on the house." Rad said, "Besides you and G helped me out of James and your roommate gave me a great job and pays me well."

Max smiled.

"Okay." Said Max.

The two walked off just as Sonic sobered up.

"Whoa, that was not a Samuel Adams. It tasted like coffee." Said Sonic.

Rigby smiled.

"He's sober again." Said Rigby.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled.

"Why does my tongue taste like a rubber boot?" said Sonic.

In Mesogog's lair; Mesogog was watching everything.

"Forgot his own anniversary I see. Maybe I can use that to his advantage." Said Mesogog.

He turned and saw Goldar and Rito holding drapes.

Goldar had drapes with cannons on them, and Rito was holding drapes with pigs on them.

"The pigs will be perfect drapes." Said Rito.

"Nah, I don't like pigs. Cannons will be the perfect drapes." Said Goldar.

Mesogog is mad.

"Will you two stop that?" Mesogog ordered, "I need a monster idea to stop that boy."

Rito smiled.

"Oh I know. How about we combine the Pig, cannon, and the drapes into one monster?" Rito asked.

Mesogog smiled.

"That is a great idea." He said, "Activate the Geno Randomizer."

"Yes my lord." Said Goldar.

Soon Goldar went the machine and activated it.

"One monster coming up." Said Goldar.

The Geno Randomizer chamber opened up and steam came out.

The three Villains watched.

They saw a monstrous humanoid pig wearing silver armor, a sword in his right hand, and a shield in the left hand come out.

He also has Drapes for a Cape and a cannon on his torso.

"I'm ready for a battle." Said the monster.

Rito smiled.

"You rock Cannon Pig Knight." Rito said.

The pig turned to Rito and shot a cannon ball at him. The ball hit Rito, shattering him into separate bones.

"Never mind." Said Rito.

"I like him." Said Goldar.


	3. OTTO and Overload

With G's group; Debbie and Slimovitz were in the ship, flying through space.

They soon reached Khoros before landing outside the main home. They got out.

"Here we are, Khoros. Home of the Tetramands." said G.

They soon saw Zorak.

"And the only city on the planet." said Zorak.

G and Debbie sees Zorak.

"What are you doing here Zorak?" G asked.

"I came just to get a pimped out ride for earth." said Zorak.

Suddenly, a green pimped out ride came out and Zorak got in it.

"Oh yeah." said Zorak.

The car started to 'dance'.

The visitors are shocked.

"Weird." Slimovitz said.

"Tell me about it. All that time working for Space Ghost on that talk show seems to have changed him." said Cyborg.

The group entered the city and saw lots of cars.

"Awesome." said Kevin.

Zorak entered the city once again.

"Yeah, the kings's really starting to make auto shows more interesting every month." said Zorak.

G hit Zorak.

"Mind your own business Mantis Butt." G said as his group walked in.

Zorak walked off.

"Time to prepare for that chemistry teacher job in Toon City High School." said Zorak.

With the group.

G and the others are looking at all the cars.

Some aliens are talking about cars.

A Gallilean, and Conductoid were talking to each other.

"I'm just saying that I'm too big for these cars. A Hummer would be perfect for me." Said the Gallilean.

The other alien laughed.

"Obviously. You're very gigantic." Said the Conductoid.

"I'm a living planet." Said the Gallilean.

Cyborg entered a truck with a Tetramand engine.

And the half robot smiled.

"I could get used to this." Said Cyborg.

He smacked the dashboard lightly and the entire truck fell apart.

He became shocked.

"How?" He asked.

Rook saw a note and read it.

"This truck was built in the early 1900's." said Rook.

"Well, that explains a lot." Said Kevin.

With G he was looking for Warlord Gar.

"Now where could that guy be?" said G.

Just then G heard a familiar voice.

'Well I'll be, if it isn't my nephew G." A voice said.

G turned and saw Warlord Gar grasping him very tightly.

"Hey uncle." Said G.

"You know, that Mobian friend of yours sure does work wonders. If I hadn't of met him, my daughter would have never met her soul mate." Said Gar, "I'm hoping for one of those earth weddings and for that Mobian to wed my daughter and future son in law."

G smiled.

"Well Uncle Gar you can count on my Party skills." G said.

Warlord Gar smiled and smacked G.

"That's my nephew. Now what do I owe this fine pleasure of your visit?" said Gar.

G explained everything to him and Warlord Gar smiled.

"I'll help you out." Said Gar.

G smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Gar." G said.

G smiled.

"And to show your friend I mean no harm I will let him stay with me while you visit." Gar said.

"Sure thing uncle." Said G.

"And tell that Mobian Sonic that he's a good son figure to me." Said Gar, "He's a perfect guy."

In a faraway distance; Overload was watching everything.

"What the GoldDragonNinja is here?" He asked, "He will pay for what he did to me."

"And me as well." A voice said.

Overload turned and saw OTTO (Ben 10 Omniverse).

"What do you got against him?" said Overload.

OTTO smiled.

"In good time my new friend." He said.


	4. Cannon Pig Knight Attacks

With Max's group; they were in Rad Dudesman's ship. Rad, Mordecai, Rigby, and Max were in the cockpit.

"We're in space." said Rigby.

"Yeah-uh." said Mordecai.

Rad turned to Max.

"Always like this?" said Rad.

"Yeah." said Max.

Sonic was in the bathroom reading a People Magazine.

"The Olson twins aren't really twins? Yeah right." said Sonic.

He saw something else interesting.

"Ben Affleck to play Batman in upcoming Superman movie?" said Sonic.

He turned the page and saw something of interest.

"Chris McLean arrested for child abuse, take that you sick maniac!" said Sonic.

He looked at the readers.

"Yeah you heard me. I hate that guy." said Sonic.

He went back to People Magazine and saw another interesting thing.

"Cartoon Network to release new Sonic the Hedgehog show on October 14." said Sonic.

He is confused.

"Good for Cartoon Network to release a show about me. Good thing I don't care about how famous I am, that's how I'm the number one hero in the universe." Said Sonic.

He put the Magazine away and smiled.

He then stood up and flushed the toilet before washing his hands.

Meanwhile back on Earth Roxanne was thinking of something when Kai and Velma came in.

"What gives?" said Kai.

"No idea." Velma said.

The two went to Roxanne.

"What's up Roxanne?" Kai asked.

Roxanne looked at the two.

'Not much, just thinking about my anniversary with Max." said Roxanne.

"I see." Said Velma.

"I kind of forgot." She said.

The two are shocked.

"You forgot your anniversary?" said Kai.

"Yeah." Said Roxanne.

Suddenly; CJ entered the mansion.

"What's this I hear about someone forgetting their anniversary?" said CJ.

Roxanne explained everything and CJ is shocked.

"Huh wow." She said, "Didn't see that coming. Yet clouds have ears to."

"Technically speaking." Said Velma, "So CJ what brings you here?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of Mordecai, but he hasn't replied to my texts." Said CJ.

"Now that you mentioned it Max has not answered same with Rigby and Sonic." Said Gwen who came in.

Roxanne is confused.

"What's going on?" said Roxanne.

"No idea. But if we know Sonic, he'd have been on top of a dangerous threat already. A monstrous pig is attacking the city." Said CJ.

Everyone became shocked.

In Downtown Toon City; the monstrous pig was destroying everything.

"What a beautiful day it is today. Being created, and destroying the entire city." Said the pig.

He shot a cannon ball out of his chest and it destroyed Kevin's car.

On Krohos, Kevin's back broke.

"MY CAR!" Kevin yelled.

Back on earth; Dudley leaped towards the pig with a blaster out and started shooting at the pig.

Cannon Pig Knight used his shield to block it.

"Try this." He said.

He used his drape cape to blow a gust of wind.

Dudley was blown away a bit.

"How about this?" said Cannon Pig Knight.

He shot a cannon ball out of his chest. Dudley dodged the ball.

Cannon Pig Knight is mad.

"TENGAS AND MOOGERS!" He shouted.

Said minions appeared.

Randy as the ninja, Roxanne, Kai, Velma, CJ, and Gwen appeared.

"No doubt about it. That pig was created by Mesogog." Said Velma.

"But when did he get minions that weren't Tyrannadrones?" said Gwen.

In Mesogog's lair he looked at the readers while on his throne.

"Turns out, I have lots of money." Said Mesogog.

Back in Downtown Toon City.

Randy charged at the Cannon Pig Knight and pulled out a sword.

He tried to slash at it, but his sword broke.

He became shocked.

"I meant to do that." Said Randy.

The girls and foot minions fainted.

Cannon Pig Knight swung it's sword at Randy, but he used another sword to block it.

The pig shot a cannon ball out of its chest and hit Randy, sending him crashing into a building.

"Yeah, stay away from that cannon." Said Dudley.

With Max's group; they were still flying through space.

Rad looked at Max.

'So Max what planet are you going to to get Roxanne's gift? Rad asked.

"Maybe Petropia." Said Max.

Sonic was looking at a map of the entire universe.

"Turn right." Said Sonic.

Rad smiled.

He made a right and eventually landed on Petropia. The group got off the ship.

"Now this is the place to be looking." Said Mordecai.

Rigby saw a gem that looked like the Red Chaos Emerald and picked it up.

"I might get good money for this." Said Rigby.

Sonic noticed the gem realizing that it is the Red Chaos Emerald and took it out of Rigby's hands.

"Thief." Said Sonic, "You stole one of the Seven Chaos Emeralds."

Rigby is shocked.

"It is?" said Rigby.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

Max saw this.

"Quiet, we need to do something here." Said Max.

"Yeah, last minute anniversary gift." Said Sonic.

Mordecai saw a giant crystal, punched it and it shattered into several smaller crystals. He picked up a big one.

"Will this do?" He asked.

However before Max can answer he sees some familiar Daimond Head Aliens.

"Petrosapians." Said Max.

"That is right." One said. "What are you doing here?"

Max explained to them and they are shocked.

"You forgot your anniversary with your girlfriend? Not cool dude." Another Petrosapian said.

"Tell me about it." Said Max.

Sonic saw one giant crystal and inspected it. He pulled out a hammer and a chisel. He put the chisel on the crystal, lightly tapped it with his hammer, and a bunch of little crystals fell off. The crystal now looked like Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

"Gwen would like this." He said and turned to one of the Petrosapian, "You mind if I did that?"

The Petrosapian smiled.

"Of course not. Anything for the greatest hero in the universe." Said the Petrosapian.

Sonic smiled.

Rad turned to the Daimond Alien.

"Look my cousin just wanted to get his girl a gift. Besides hasn't anyone ever forgotten an anniversary?" He asked.

The Petrosapians turned to each other in embarrasment.

They quickly said no.

Mordecai turned to Sonic.

"How good are you with making giant crystals into others?" said Mordecai.

Sonic saw another giant crystal, put the chisel to the crystal, and lightly tapped the chisel with his hammer. A bunch of smaller crystals broke apart and the giant crystal was shaped like CJ.

"That good." Said Sonic.

Max turned to one of aliens.

"Please I want to propose to Roxanne am this would be great." He said.

The aliens thought about it.

They then turned to Max and smiled.

"Follow us." Said the first Petrosapian.

The aliens walked off as Max, Rad, and Rigby followed.

"We'll catch up with you later." Said Mordecai.

Sonic and Mordecai looked at their crystal statues.

"Come on, let's get these into the ship." Said Sonic.

He grabbed his Gwen crystal statue and pushed it into Rad's ship.

Mordecai did the same.

"Now what?" said Mordecai.

Sonic pulled out some dust, poured some water on it, and it became an all meat family size pizza.

"We eat like kings." Said Sonic.


	5. Defeating OTTO and Overload

Back on Krohos; OTTO and Overload were looking at a bunch of cars.

"Time for phase one of our plan." said OTTO.

Overload smiled.

"I agree and I have brought some Cogs to help." he said.

Said minions appeared.

OTTO smirked.

"Fantastic my friend." OTTO said.

Meanwhile with Debbie she is with her Principle.

She smiles as she looks at car Parts.

"These aliens sure love cars." Debbie said.

Slimovitz smiled.

"I know. Maybe your boyfriend is not so bad if he went to this trouble." Slimovitz said.

Debbie smiled.

"G is like that and that is what I love about him." She said and sees SevenSeven and TwoTwo at one stand.

The aliens were speaking their language.

"I don't want to know what they're saying." Said Debbie.

With Kevin; he was checking out the engine of a Winnebago.

He was confused and looked at the parts.

"I've never seen anything like this. A Winnebago engine with Galvan tech." said Kevin.

Outside the city; OTTO, Overload, and the cogs were getting ready to storm the place. But Zorak was watching everything. He pulled out a Plumber communicator.

"We've got a situation on Krohos." Said Zorak.

The villains managed to barge into the city.

"Cause all the destruction you want." Said OTTO, "Leave no one alive."

He then thought of something.

"Okay leave some of them alive. I don't want to go to prison for mass murder." Said OTTO.

Soon the Cogs attacked and everyone saw this.

"Are you kidding me? I try to leave earth for the weekend and something bad already happens." Said Kevin.

Rook and Cyborg saw this.

"Why can't I ever get a quiet weekend?" said Cyborg.

He got ready to fire at some cogs.

"I agree." Rook said.

Rook fired lasers at the cogs.

One Cog exploded and landed near Gar.

"What is going on?" He asked.

G looked and saw the Cog Head.

"It's complicated." Said G.

He turned into the GoldDragonNinja and flew off.

"Who's responsible for this?" Said Cyborg.

Suddenly; Overload appeared.

"Surprise suckers." Said Overload.

"Overload." Cyborg and Rook said.

Then OTTO appeared.

"Hello puny Heroes." OTTO said.

"Seriously?" said Kevin.

"There hasn't been a prison that can hold me." Said OTTO.

G appeared with a bucket of water.

"Hello OTTO." G said.

OTTO Looked and is shocked.

"YOU!" OTTO said.

Everyone who was present was confused.

"Huh?" said Kevin.

"I slept with his sister." Said G.

Everyone gasped.

"No I didn't. He doesn't even have a sister." Said G.

He looked serious.

"It happened before I met any of you guys." G said.

**Flashback**

We see GoldDragonNinja doing Ninja skills when he hears an alarm.

"What was that?" He asked and flew to a Bank and sees the Purple Men and Otto in a Robot Suit.

"Make sure all the money and tech is under control." Said OTTO.

G is mad.

"I have to stop them." He said.

He then noticed a Rubbermaid tub salesman with lots of tubs of rubber and lids.

He soon got an idea.

The goons got into a truck and drove off.

"Now this was a perfect heist. Nothing can stop us now." Said OTTO.

However; they drove into a very gigantic Rubbermaid tub. G than put the lid over it.

G smirked.

"That was easy." Said G.

**End Flashback**

"Luckily, I was able to get a good look at you." Said OTTO.

G dumped the bucket of water on OTTO.

OTTO started to short out before G put him in another Rubbermaid tub.

Otto is mad.

"You can't keep me in here forever." Said OTTO.

"No, I can." Said G.

He then placed a stone on the tub before being shocked by Overload.

Overload smacked G and took OTTO out of the tub.

"Now for the real fun." Said Overload.

The villains took control of a bunch of cars and formed them into a giant robot.

Everyone looked up.

"Oh boy." Said Kevin.

"Ok did not expect that." G said.

Cyborg pulled out a brown potato sack.

"Always come prepared." Said Cyborg.

Suddenly; Ickis poked his head out of the bag.

"What was the deal of me in the Potato Bag?" He asked.

He got out of the bag and saw the giant robot.

Ickis shrieked in fear before looming to the same size as the robot.

Otto and Overload are shocked.

"What?" said Overload.

"Behold, the loomer." Said Ickis.

He punched the robot in the chest, causing sparks to fly.

"AHHH!" The villains shouted.

G turned to Cyborg.

"Why bring a monster with you?" said G.

"Rook and Kevin told me of an incident like this. Figured if it were to happen, we should bring someone that can grow giant." Said Cyborg.

G smiled.

Debbie and the Principle came and saw what is happening.

"MONSTER?" yelled Slimovitz.

"That monster is a friend." Said Debbie.

Ickis grabbed the arms of the robots and tore them off.

"How do you like that?" said Ickis.

However new arms grew back and the villains laughed.

"COGS ATTACK!" OTTO and Overload shouted.

The cogs started attacking the normal sized heroes.

"Nobody messes with my friends." Said Ickis.

G looked at Ickis.

"Me and my Uncle and his guards will handle the Cogs." G said.

Debbie and Kevin are confused.

"Uncle?" Everyone asked.

"Don't ask." Said G.

Suddenly; a bunch of Plumber ships appeared and started firing at the robot and Cogs.

"Screen hogs." Said G.

Soon Gar and his guards arrived ad nettles the cogs

Kevin is shocked.

"Warlord Gar is your uncle?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said G.

Soon; Ickis managed to destroy the robot; reverting the electric villains back to normal. Two Plumbers put the two in a Rubbermaid tub.

Eventually; the cogs were defeated as well.

"That was easy." Said G.

Later; the Rubbermaid tub was taking into a Plumber ship.

And the Cogs were defeated and Warlord Gar laughed.

"Man that was the most exciting thing that has ever happened in one of my Car Shows." Warlord Gar said.

Debbie looked at Warlord Gar.

"So you're my boyfriend's uncle?" She asked.

"I am." Said Gar.

"One thing I don't get is how a bunch of law enforcers knew about this." Said Slimovitz.

Zorak appeared and held his Plumber badge out.

"Where's my thank you?" said Zorak.

Slimovitz sliced Zorak.

"You were one of those bugs that also destroyed my Car." Slimovitz said.

Warlord Gar laughed.

"So you're Slimovitz? Well my nephew told me about you and I would be happy to give ya a car that won't be destroyed ever. But we have time so I invite you all to stay with me for the rest of the car show." Said Gar.

However; Zorak cuffed Slimovitz and threw him into a Plumber ship.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a Plumber." Said Zorak.

However Slimovitz got out.

"I am also one you know." Slimovitz said,

Zorak pulled out an iPad and looked through Plumber names.

"I don't see your name here." Said Zorak, "But you assaulted me after I told the Plumbers about what was going on here. Magister Tennyson isn't going to be happy when he hears this."

He saw Slimovitz's name on the iPad.

"Here we go." Said Zorak.

He pulled out his communicating device.

"Magister Tennyson, you're not going to believe this. A Slimovitz just assaulted me after I told you about what was going on here." Said Zorak.

"_Strip him of his badge._" Said Max Tennyson.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Zorak said. "He is right though I asked where my thank you."

Max is mad.

_'You're fired Zorak_." Said Max Tennyson.

"But first." Said Zorak.

He took Slimovitz's badge, bit on it, and noticed that it was cardboard.

"This is fake." Said Zorak.

"_You're rehired. Now arrest him._" Said Max Tennyson.

Zorak grabbed Slimovitz, threw him in his ship before closing it.

He got in before flying off.

"That was very odd." Said Rook.

"Tell me about it." said Ickis.


	6. Killing Cannon Pig Knight

Back on Petropia; Max's group along with Mordecai and Sonic who had returned to them after eating pizza were looking at a gold ring with a diamond the size of a thumb.

"Here you are. One perfect wedding ring to make your girlfriend happy." said a Petrosapian.

Max smiled.

"I'll take it." said Max.

Later; the heroes were on the ship about to reenter earth's atmosphere. Max was looking at the ring.

Rigby noticed it.

"Chances are, Roxanne will only marry you because of the big rock." said Rigby.

Everyone kicked him.

"Rig, they've been going out for nine years. Most of those years were in high school and a long distance relationship." said Sonic.

"It's a compelling case why they'd want to be with each other." said Mordecai.

"You said it." said Max.

They soon entered earth's atmosphere. And instantly, Sonic heard his phone vibrating, picked it up and saw something very disturbing.

"Wow, I've got 112 texts in the last hour." said Sonic.

Rad is confused

"How that possible?" said Rad.

Mordecai was looking at his texts.

"I've got the same amount as well." said Moredcai.

Rigby saw his phone as well.

"Same here." said Rigby.

Sonic was reading one text.

"A pig in knight clothing and a cannon on its chest is attacking Downtown Toon City?" said Sonic.

He texted back to Gwen 'I'm on my way.'

"Take us to Downtown Toon City." said Sonic.

Rad flew his ship to Downtown Toon City and Sonic had opened the back hatch.

He jumped out; pushed a button on his S.H.I.E.L.D watch and grabbed his Rocket Blaster. He saw the Cannon Knight Pig and aimed at it.

He started shooting rounds at the pig.

He flipped around in the air before landing on top of the pig on his own feet.

"Miss me?" said Sonic.

The Pig is mad.

"I'm now very Mad." said the pig.

He tried to slice at Sonic, but the hedgehog leaped off of it. He soon landed next to Gwen, CJ, Kai, Randy, and Dudley.

"Do you have any idea what we've been through for the last hour and a half? Where were you?" said Gwen.

"I'll explain later." said Sonic, "Right now; we've got to destroy this pig."

Max appeared and looked at his friends.

"I will handle him. Take care of the foot minions." He said.

Sonic and the other went to take on the foot minions.

Max set his sights on Cannon Knight Pig. He pulled out the Snake Ax card and opened up the Gosei Weapon Summoner.

"Snake Ax." Max said as he put the card in the device and closed it, "Ready."

Soon the Snake Ax appeared.

However before they can battle Top Cat appeared.

"Armor polish, get your amour polish right here." said TC.

The pig grabbed some.

"Give me that." said the pig.

"50 dollars." said TC.

The pig groaned before pulling out a fifty dollar bill and giving it to TC who walked away.

The pig started lathering his armor with the polish, but his armor rusted.

Max went over to TC.

"What kind of polish was that?" said Max.

"Water." said TC.

Max became shocked.

"You conned a pig out of money?" said Max.

"I con people out of money behind Bugs's back for the past four weeks." said TC, "Old habits die hard."

"Right." said Max.

He went back to the pig and started attacking him.

The Pig is shocked.

"Hey, do you have any idea how much this armor's worth?" said the pig.

"Don't care." said Max.

He continued to slash at the pig before stepping back 20 feet.

The pig shot a cannon ball out of its chest but Max dodged it.

The pig tried to shoot another cannon ball.

However Max dodged it and sliced Cannon Pig Knight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted and exploded.

The pig fell apart into lots of pieces.

Mesogog was watching everything.

"Curse that dog." said Mesogog.

He pulled the lever to the Hydro Regenerator.

"Activating Hydro Regenerator." said Mesogog.

Goldar activated it as well.

It started to rain on the destroyed Cannon Pig Knight before turning it into a giant.

"Check it out. I'm a giant. The war has just begun." said Cannon Pig Knight.

Everyone looked up and became shocked.

Sonic pulled out his Judgment Scanner.

"Ready?" said Sonic.

Max pulled out his Gosei Weapon Summoner and the Gosei Great Megazord card and nodded.

Gwen showed her Dino Thunder Zord Summoner and Thundersaurus Megazord key and nodded.

Mordecai and Rigby's duck friends appeared and nodded.

Sonic pushed the button on his device.

"S.H.I.E.L.D flyers to Downtown Toon City." said Sonic.

The Flyers appeared and Sonic jumped into the Red flyer.

"Megazord mode, ready." said Sonic.

The flyers formed into the S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord and got into a fighting stance.

Cannon Pig Knight blasts an ice ball and freezes the Megazord.

"Now for you Dog Boy." He said.

Max is shocked.

"Gosei Great Megazord." Max said before putting the card in the device and closing it, "Ready."

"Summon Megazord." said the device.

Max jumped into the Dragon zord cockpit before the zords combined into the Megazord.

"Thundersaurus Megazord." Gwen said before putting the Thundersaurus Megazord key into the device and turning it, "Activate."

The Dino Thunder zords appeared and Gwen jumped into the Tyrannzord before the zords combined into the Thundersaurus Megazord.

The ducks formed into the Big Duck before Mordecai and Rigby jumped into it.

"Try and unfreeze Sonic, I'll deal with this pig." said Max.

The Pig charged.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" He shouted.

Max smiled.

"I will finish you for good." He said, "VICTORY CHARGE!"

He shot a big laser beam at the pig but he blocked it with his shield.

"What?" said Max.

The pig sliced at Max's Megazord.

The big duck and Thundersaurus Megazord managed to thaw out Sonic's Megazord.

Sonic turned to the Cannon Knight Pig.

"Scan." said Sonic.

His Megazord started to scan the pig and Sonic became shocked at something.

"We need to block off that cannon. It's the source of the pigs powers." said Sonic.

Cannon Pig shot two freeze balls and froze Sonic and Gwen's zord.

"Seriously?" They said.

Max smiled.

"Tiger Head kick." He said.

The Tiger zord head came off and blocked the cannon.

"WHAT!" The pig said,

"VICTORY CHARGE!" Max said.

He shot the Pig.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

The big laser hit the pigs shield, destroying it, and the pig.

The two frozen Megazords soon melted and Sonic and Gwen jumped out shivering.

"So cold. And that's coming from someone with fur." said Sonic.

"I am never complaining about the cold again." Gwen said, "By the way, what kept you?"

Mordecai and Rigby appeared.

"Max went to Petropia and wanted to propose to Roxanne." said Mordecai.

Max is mad.

"MORDECAI!" He shouted.

Rad pushed statues that Mordecai and Sonic made.

CJ appeared.

"We did this at the last minute." said Sonic.

CJ inspected her crystal statue.

"It looks terrible." said CJ.

Mordecai groaned.

CJ laughed.

"I'm kidding. It's very good." said CJ.

Mordecai became confused.

"You're not just saying things?" said Mordecai.

"If I was saying things. I'd say that Dudley is a complete moron who cares only about chewing his butt." said CJ.

Dudley was chewing his butt but stopped after hearing what CJ just said.

"But this is very good artwork." said CJ.

"So you really like it?" said Mordecai.

CJ smiled.

"Of course." said CJ.

"Yeah? It only took several seconds to make these." said Mordecai.

"Just a chisel and light tap with a hammer, and we got this." said Sonic, "Crystal statues of people we care about."

"How is that even possible?" said Randy.

"I don't know." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his Toon City High School acceptance letter and looked at it.

"Luckily, that acceptance letter I got gave me my schedule for the first semester. And one of those classes is ceramics class." Said Sonic.

Rad smiled.

'Well I am also a teacher. A Space and Planet Teacher." He said.

Sonic looked through his schedule.

"Don't have you." Said Sonic.

Max began to walk off.

"I'll see you guys later." Said Max.

"Going to propose?" said Kai.

Sonic nodded.

Later; Max was at the park sitting on a park bench. He saw Roxanne approaching and she sat down next to him.

"Hey. Sorry I haven't been getting back to you all day. I've been busy thinking about stuff." Said Max.

Roxanne became confused.

"About what?" said Roxanne.

Max sighed.

"Look, none of us are getting any younger, we're getting older. We're still young adults with a very big future ahead of us. We need to plan for it." Said Max.

"What are you getting at?" said Roxanne.

"What I'm saying is that I've got one question that can change our lives forever." Said Max.

He got off the park bench, got on one knee and pulled out the engagement ring.

"Roxanne will you marry me?" Max asked.

Roxanne smiled and hugged Max very tightly.

"Of course I will." Said Roxanne.

Max started panting for air.

"Air. Air." Max said.

Roxanne saw this.

"Oh sorry Max." She said and loosened, "Maybe G can help with the wedding."

Max smiled.

'I will ask that. He is a party planner." He said, "And yes, I can see everyone."

Turns out; Sonic, Gwen, Rad, Kai, Dudley, Randy, CJ, Mordecai, and Rigby were watching from behind a bush.

Even some left foot minions were seeing this.

"How'd he know?" said Dudley.

"No idea. But I call minister." Said Sonic.

"And I will ask Skips to be the Minister and Sonic as my Best Man." Max said.

"Never mind." Said Sonic.


	7. Back on Earth

Two days later; G's group returned to earth with an SUV.

"Good thing Gar gave us an indestructible car." said Cyborg.

"And that the Plumbers released Slimovitz and that Zorak resigned as a Plumber." said G.

Slimovitz appeared.

"Tell me about it." said Slimovitz.

Debbie smiled.

"Your Uncle sure is nice and he seems to like me." She said.

"I know." said G.

The ship landed on the runway.

G, Debbie, Cyborg, Ickis, Rook, and Kevin entered the house and saw the residents partying.

Sonic was operating a DJ booth playing loud music, everyone was either dancing, eating, drinking, or talking. Norb was swinging on a chandelier.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled G.

Everyone turned and saw G.

"I'm only gone for two days, and everyone is partying?" said G.

"Max and Roxanne are now engaged." said Tails.

G smiled.

"I will have the wedding plans ready along with my cousin Lomma's wedding." G said.

Ben is shocked.

"SERIOUSLY!?" said Ben.

"No." said G.

G sighed.

"I was joking. Looma is my cousin." G said

A record hit G in the head.

"Hey." said G.

Sonic put in another record in the DJ booth and started playing the theme to Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

"Get your Ranger on." said Sonic.

Everyone continued to dance.


End file.
